dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Paradox
}} __TOC__ Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, ! } |Thanks for }! }} You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also create a new page from scratch. You can have your own | user page | user page }}; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * or /Gallery | your drawings | your drawings }}. * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 23:25, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | Create New Page ---- Test section * * * * * * * Kamandi stuff Well... I just skimmed through my Kamandi Archives, and they don't really provide an "official" race name for the various animals. They're pretty much just referred to by their generic species; ala Tiger People are just called Tigers, Rat People are just called Rats, etc. Interestingly though, the humans have been classified as both Bunker People and Nuclear People, so maybe the "People" aspect of the naming convention still works. Also, what are your thoughts on the naming convention for the Kamandi: At World's End Vertigo series? It's a different continuity from the old Kirby title, so they are definitely not Earth-AD. Perhaps we should call them "Character (At World's End)"? --Brian Kurtz 16:15, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::I'm jumping in on the Kamandi discussion. Hate to disturb you guys, but what should we do about recent appearances of Command D? It's an important location for Kamandi (he takes his name from it), but it's also shown up underneath Bludhaven, being used by the Atomic Knights (first seen in Battle for Bludhaven 6). Do we just list everything as a blind appearance for Command D? I mean, we don't even have a page for it, but I'm thinking we should talk this one out before doing anything, especially as you guys seem to be much more Kamandi-oriented than myself. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:24, 13 October 2008 (UTC) # Interesting find within the Archives. My first thought is to drop the Men and People and just label the 70's races Rats (Earth-AD) and the like to maintain accuracy with the source material. I don't think it would be too much work (yet) and I'm willing to handle the change-over. Does that work for you guys? # Character (At World's End) seems to be a very good solution, as it fits the "other continuity" format we've been using for Elseworlds and other Vertigo titles. # Locations, location, locations. This one's been bugging me for a while. The Command D bunker is one of the more obvious conflicts, with Earth-AD, At World's End, Earth-51 and Earth-37(?) variations, but it's far from the only one. It also happens with real-world locations, such as London or Washington DC, that are used as settings for wildly divergent stories. The only solutions I see is to give them reality designations the way we do characters (a la Krypton (Earth-One), Krypton (Earth-Prime), Krypton (Earth-Two) and Krypton (New Earth)), or to treat them as one meta-location for Location Appearances and write up the articles with separate sections for the major variations, the way Mars (Planet) is evolving. I see pros and cons to either solution, so further discussion is probably needed. (Probably somewhere more centrally located than my talk page, at that, since it has such far-reaching implications.) ::And Billy, you shouldn't hesitate to jump in on these discussions. We each have a different perspective and each brings a piece of the solution. The Paradox 23:05, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :::Re: Locations, on Marvel, we've done it both ways too. Mostly, people don't want to write location articles period, let alone two different location articles that are basically identical. My instinct on this one is counter to our usual modus operandi. Locations are hardly interesting or wildly important articles, so I think unless there are enough differences between the mainstream continuity and the location in question, the two locations should be in one 'meta-location' article. I don't think it's all that critical to correct the situations where this isn't the way we're doing it right now, but for the future, it's how I think it makes the most sense. Like the Daily Planet, it's a widely known location with different versions of it in probably every continuity here, but how different is one version from another? To me, it makes the most sense to have one 'Daily Planet' location article, with notible alternates, (or possibly all alternates) having their own sections somewhere on the page. Just my dos centavos. :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:44, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::Wow. Who woulda thunk that a loser like Kamandi would ever spark such a spirited discussion? lol. I like The Paradox's idea of naming the races "Rats (Earth-AD)" and so forth. It's simple, accurate and all-inclusive without gender bias. ::As far as Command D is concerned, I feel we should make this as a Meta-Location with sub-sections for the different realities (as suggested above). While the location is central to the Kamandi mythos, there's not really a lot of information about it out there, and I can't really justify having multiple pages for such a minor locale. :::Oh, User:The Paradox, when you get a chance, can you also weigh in on this? Billy and I would like to pull the trigger on this one, but I'd also like your input as well. --Brian Kurtz 19:36, 14 October 2008 (UTC) I'm all for meta-locations. Btw, Paradox, your talk page is getting kind of long. Maybe time to archive some of it? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:58, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :Done. The Paradox 21:17, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::If it's not too late, I agree that a single page is best at this stage. :::Roygbiv666 12:17, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Organizing Templates Just a tip, especially on the See Also Templates, you sort of have to be careful about spacing or else it gets weird on the pages. I try to avoid including a line jump at the end, I just go straight into the without any other spacing because otherwise sometimes when you include multiple templates in a list, there's like this irremovable built in gap between them. I haven't noticed any problems yet, if I do I'll tell you, I'm just giving you a heads up. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 14:27, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up. I hadn't thought about multiple See Also templates. The Paradox 14:30, 16 October 2008 (UTC) They're really useful for crossovers. For example, Lobo Annual 1 uses both and . (I like the tl thing btw, it's nifty.) ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 14:35, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Template Organization Just as an fyi, when a page is added to a category, it's sorted there by it's pagename by default. So while there's good reason to add "| ", since the extra space at the front will put that page before all the other pages in the category, adding "| " doesn't do anything. Just so you know. No reason to do extra work that is already done for you. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 09:17, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::It's useful for templates though, right? It prevents everything from being filed underneath T'. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 13:50, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :::That's what I thought, Billy. Category:Templates and it's subs would seem to bear that out as well. Thanks for info, though, Nathan. The Paradox 19:55, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I was under the impression that Namespaces were skipped, my mistake. How silly they're not. I know custom ones like Comics: aren't skipped, but I was thinking the standards worked that way. How very silly. ;) ::::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:47, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Template:Plagerism that should actually be "Plagiarism". :I ''knew that didn't look right the moment I hit save - thanks. The Paradox 02:21, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :Of course now it's not letting me correct it for some reason. Would you move it again and delete the bad spelling? The Paradox 02:25, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :Actually, there's already a "Template:Plagiarism" that's for articles with plagiarized material. The "Template:Plag" is for users who put up plagiarized pages. What would you like to do? :Roygbiv666 02:51, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::How about Template:Plagiarism Warning? I'm going for something that's self-explanatory and easy to remember. The Paradox 03:33, 28 October 2008 (UTC) FYI I know how much time you spend in the Template Required category, so I thought I would give you a heads up, I just incorporated it into the To-Do List on the Main Page. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:47, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :Oooh, excellent! And I've been keeping my eye open for that bit of code, too. The Paradox 01:03, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Did you need some help with this, buddy ol pal? :) I did leave the image automation out of the equation for a couple of reasons, one being the ability to change the size easily depending on the shape of the image you're using without the use of an extra field. I also noticed you're missing a or |} somewhere, making the sidebar jump up over the site logo. It's a very common mistake that all template writers or editors make. I didn't know if you knew what the problem was. ;) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:29, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :As a matter of fact I would; I just hadn't gotten around to asking you yet. :) I've got some sample data set up at User:The Paradox/For Any Admin. :I was thinking that the uniformity of template structure outweighed the possibility of a bad image being the only option for the main iteration of a character. Quality and selection of images is one of the strengths of this site, IMNSHO. It's not that important, I guess, just a source of perpetual frustration when I expect Disambig to act like the other page templates that use images. The Paradox 21:40, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::It's a very good point. And my older arguments for making it behave the way it does illude me at the moment. How about if I make it work for both ways? ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:15, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::If you wish. It would be enlightening to see the syntax for that. Could you perhaps fix the version I've got there first, though, so I can see exactly what fiddly bits I missed? The Paradox 22:20, 31 October 2008 (UTC) All-American Comics Vol 1 16 Check it out, for some reason, your comic template mod isn't working right there. Or is it? I can't figure it out. Just a FYI. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:08, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm not seeing it. What exactly do you think isn't working? If you mean the tag, the one on that page is there manually (to cover the other stories). Was it something else? The Paradox 02:34, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I'm dumb. I didn't see it manually added. Never mind me, I'm getting old. :) ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:52, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Matthew Ryder I'm trying to puzzle out this reality designation conundrum. Right now, we have Waverider listed as Matthew Ryder (New Earth). However, that's inaccurate. The New Earth timeline does have a Matthew Ryder, but he doesn't become Waverider. He joins the Linear Men, but as a human. Waverider is an alternate Matthew Ryder from an alternate now seven-year-old future, as seen in Armageddon 2001. God, I hate alternate timelines. They don't even have the decency to... urgh, anyway, I would assume that Matthew Ryder (New Earth) should instead be moved to the Matthew Ryder of the New Earth that actually happened. But where does that leave Waverider? He needs a new designation. Nathan has previously on the forums suggested Monarch's 2001, i.e. "Matthew Ryder (Monarch's 2001)". I was wondering what your opinion was on the matter. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:05, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :As a general guideline, I tend to treat Possible Futures as separate Realities and to refer to them by their Storyline names (Titans Tomorrow, Super-Sons, DC One Million, Futuresmiths, etc.) In the case of Waverider, that would place him as Matthew Ryder (Armageddon 2001). After all, why make up a new designation when one already exists that we can plug into? The Paradox 00:21, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::Very well. I just tagged the suggested move on the Waverider page. I suppose I'll have to go through WhatLinksHere for Waverider after the move to clear things up, and then convert the Matthew Ryder redirect to a character page. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:34, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Legioncongruity I thought it would be a good idea to not have our entire reality-shattering discussion about the Legion of Super-Heroes on the talk page for some random comic. So I started up a discussion on the forums here, just to get the ball rolling. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:42, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :Good idea, although I'ven never been able to log onto the forums. The Paradox 00:45, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::And of course, as soon as I mention it, I'm suddenly able to log on after a week of unsuccessfully trying. The Paradox 00:48, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Minor Team Template I saw your comment on Axis America - I've been thinking we should have a minor team template for a while (also, a minor Location one too). What about: Team Template: | OfficialName = OFFICIAL TEAM NAME | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | Status = ACTIVE OR DEFUNCT | Identity = SECRET OR PUBLIC | Alignment = GOOD, BAD OR NEUTRAL | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | HistoryText = HISTORY OF TEAM | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Location Template: | OfficialName = OFFICIAL NAME | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | HistoryText = HISTORY OF LOCATION | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES on a general note, in the normal Location Template, could it autocategorize the page based on the last field filled in (Galaxy, Solar System, Planet, etc.) so if you fill in Planet, but don't go any further, it autocategorizes it as a Planet? Roygbiv666 13:07, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::For the Minor Team, if you guys are going ahead with this, make sure you add a creators field. I hate it when that thing gets dropped. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 13:59, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::Oy, me and my hasty comments. What if we just hide a bunch more empty fields, move the memberships into the body, and make them look like minor templates? I'm not sure my skills are up to creating a new template yet, Nathan hasn't answered my last two requests for assistance, and Help for template work and admins is a joke around here. Nevertheless, I'll try to devote a couple of days in the next week exclusively to template work and see if I can hammer out both the Publishing History template and revised Team & Location templates. The Paradox 03:21, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Just as a general thing about the Team Templates btw, and I bring this up here because you know the template better than I do, but currently the Team Template will not acknowledge more than two universes. This shows up at Fatal Five. Is it worth updating the template, or should we split the article? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 01:17, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :I had noticed that with Fatal Five, then got sidetracked when I discovered Fatal Five (Pre-Zero Hour) already exists. We should probably break these up, if only to conform with the LSH precedent for future teams. :As a general thing, I think that depends on how we handle multiversal incarnations of teams. In most cases so far, it's been pretty consistent that there's one article, no Reality designation, and a pre-COIE and New Earth designation, so only having two was fine. If variants are given a Reality designation to set them apart from New Earth manifestations, ie Metal Men (Earth-9), then we should be able to continue to get away with two. The Paradox 01:32, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's because I just made Fatal Five (Pre-Zero Hour) the other day. I figured I should populate the sub-pages before turning it into a disambig. Especially because I'm still trying to work out exactly what the legit names are for all of the Post-Zero Hour characters, and whether they've gone by anything other than their primary aliases. The main purpose I see in distinguishing the team pages is to clarify individual membership rather than have the Current Members section lead you to Five different disambigs. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 01:44, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Fantasti-Bot # Yes. Very easy to do. However should it be removing the 'stub tags' as well? Otherwise, we end up with this. # Yes. I have it running right now. # Yes. I originally wrote the bot to use the Category:Move Category as it's primary hunting grounds, and to use the regular Move tag as the name to move the page to. As far as I know, there should be no problem changing either of these, if you so desired. The easiest way that I know of would be to change the pages in the regular move category that aren't ready to be moved to a different tag, rather than the ones that are. Just being able to run the bot through without having to worry if the page is ready or not would be '''majorly helpful. :) I'll get those two moved now. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 23:27, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :I just realized, after deleting the move tags on all the talk pages listed in the move category, that they may have actually been there for a reason. (The bot doesn't need these, and got confused when trying to process the Antimatter guy since there was text on both the talk pages already). Any reason we needed those? :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 23:38, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::Not really. I just threw those on the talk pages to replace discussions that had been moved. Now that the revised process is under way, I'll throw together a talk page-specific template (I know, I've got about four new templates pending already). ::As for the Move template and the bot, I wanted to use the more likely name for editors and the more obscure one as the bot "hunting grounds," primarily so editors don't have to search for the correct tag. "Move" is pretty basic. Do you have a suggested name for a new template for not-ready-to-be-moved-yet? ::And I'm personally fine with some articles having both the stub and template required tag, 'cause the latter will only be around until the article is templated but the stub could last for years. Sad, but true. The Paradox 23:52, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Creators Needed I think this category is a really cool idea, so I was going through it, but there's something weird. There are at least a couple of things in the category that shouldn't be. See Ben Boxer, King Snake and The Riddler. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 13:38, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Ouch. I wasn't really intending on creating the category until I knew that it was working correctly - it should be a simple matter, but I had a feeling the multiple variables might have unintended consequences. I'm getting way too big a list of Template work to do (much of which exceeds my understanding), so we may have to revert this one until my learning curve catches up or Nathan has the will to implement it properly. The Paradox 18:09, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Guy Gardner was way behind so i copied and pasted it from the wiki source (as i don't read green latern myself) made some adjustments to the new text but could need some improving... but my question is this is the discussion thing there normal it is full of history? :That is an old way of tracking text copied from Wikipedia. We don't do that any longer, but there's really no reason to remove it either. The Paradox 21:34, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Can you check out the comic template? Can you check out the comic template when you get a chance? It's doing some weird things with the character lists. It's auto-generating categories with compressed names at the bottom of some pages. Here's a good example of what I mean. Look at the bottom where the categories are. Thanks! --Brian Kurtz 20:55, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :What did Nate do?!? :D :Yeah, I'm on it. It looks like a space got dropped somewhere; hopefully it won't be that difficult to locate. The Paradox 21:07, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::We just added a new task category for comics that use the Cast field. So that we can go through and update them, and eventually just delete that part of the comic template altogether. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:11, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :::We seem to be adding tasks faster than we're accomplishing them. :::Could somebody toss me a couple more examples of bad Comic Template output? I've pretty much narrowed it down, but need a larger sampling to confirm. The Paradox 21:26, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::Here's another one. Looks like quite a number of Action Comics issues from this era are effected. Just at a glance. --Brian Kurtz 21:39, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :::In both examples so far, it's only the third story that is impacted... is that your observation? The Paradox 21:48, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Oh! And also, we just altered the autocategorizing to include more possible people in the 1st story, and cutting back from like the 3rd and 4th. That could explain it. Sometimes, I just don't think. It probably has something to do with that. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:52, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :It must. I've narrowed it down to this edit. If I can find an issue with four stories, that will confirm it. Then it's just finding the typo in Cast1. The Paradox 22:03, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Yup, it was some stray code that slipped in when Nate was piecing together the new . Should be all fixed now. The Paradox 22:34, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Paradox I picked up (Armageddon 2001), and there was this nutso villain calling himself Paradox. He could speed up or slow down portions of time at will, allowing him to suddenly age things, or for example speed up Chunk's metabolism so that he became scrawny. He also had two separate personalities, both of which were psychotic. Anyway, the point is, it made me think of you. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 14:22, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Of course it did. :D And there are those amongst my friends (and doctors) who would argue that the similarities go beyond just the name. Of course, I doubt that I could ever look that good in spandex, but I do love the boots. Thank you. The Paradox 18:54, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Thanks for the greeting. I'm a sysop over on 90210pedia, so I'm always glad to explore other wikias, meet new people on them, and help out if I can. Cheers. James26 02:58, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Publication History Template Nice work on the template. I was thinking more of a free-form format (!?) so the writer could put things in whatever logical order they wanted (mainly by year/Age). For instance, I think that doing a strictly chronological (year by year) history and comparing the comic version of the character with the concurrent media version (movie, tv, whatever) might be interesting - if it's split up into the sections you have, it's a bit harder. That said, one could always refer to the relevent section. So, if the "History" section maintains your "Serials", "Movies", "TV" etc. that could work. I think the default image size is a bit big, I'd probably go with either an optional ImageSize and/or set the default to the same as the Comic template for consistency. Do you think we could/should have a Publication History for each "Age" of comics - Golden, Silver, etc.? That way, people could do a brief overview of those periods referencing realworld stuff - comics, movies, serials, impact, writers, etc.? Anyway, you're doing a great job with the Database. I'm sort of losing interest somewhat, especially in making decisions (too many of those at work!), but I'll try to give my input if you want it. Thanks; Roygbiv666 14:00, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :I've reduced the default size of the image to 250px and added a generic "History" section. One can now use any combination of the History sections that seem appropriate for the character. I'm not clear on what you mean by a PubHist for each Age. Are you referring to a different template for each, or somehow breaking this one into Golden, Silver and Modern subsections? And thanks for the kind words regarding my work here. The Paradox 20:32, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::By "PubHist for each Age" I was just wondering if you thought we should have articles for Golden Age, Silver Age, etc. using this template instead of ... whatever it is we have now? It would duplicate Wikipedia (what doesn't), but it would be focused on DC Comics' PubHist. ::Roygbiv666 21:20, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::I guess I'm more inclined to keep it all together until it grows to large for a single article (again, like Wikipedia). While those of us who are fans and collectors may view these as different characters, to most of the world it's all just one Superman (or Batman or Wonder Woman) with minor differences. The Paradox 21:26, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Let's try again ... do you think we should have this article use the Publication history template? Should it be more than just a Glossary page? ::::Roygbiv666 22:48, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Ah, I see what you mean now. I was getting hung up on the word "Character," which you never actully used in this context. Forgive my obtuseness. Yes, that is an excellent idea; I like the idea of providing a larger context in which to view the medium. The Paradox 23:04, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Heads up. . . Hey there, Just as an fyi, the noinclude tags don't work on the site notice, I still was getting a blank one until I changed it. Good idea to keep the Notice template on there though, wouldn't want to misplace that one. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:21, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for catching that. I think having a record of past notices is a good thing, the way we track previous Featured articles. If nothing else, it gives us a jumping off point for future ones. The Paradox 03:32, 25 November 2008 (UTC) DC Fan Fiction Hey guys, Just a general message for you big-time DC Admins, the founder of DC Fan Fiction wants you to know that if you run into any users who would like to create their own DC characters or comics and stuff, you're more than welcome to point them to the DC Fan Fiction wiki. (They're not having much luck generating new contributors). Didn't know if you guys knew about this option, so I'm putting it out here. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:42, 25 November 2008 (UTC) project:peacemaker incident Yeah sorry i thought noting where the source game from would have been enough.. like with the post and copy from wikipedia (guy gardner) It really came as a suprise and it frighted me so i removed the copied part and as i have no idea who the real writer of the blog was well i send a message to the myspace thing even joined the darn thing today. for the record i wasN'T claiming the writing as my own if i would have i never gave that link wouldn't i? Once again i am sorry but it makes me understand why so many histories are empty. waiting for the reply right now but he hasn't been on myspace for a few months right now. --Ouroborosi 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :No problem (and no reason to be frightened). I just threw that up as a reminder that it had to be changed at some point. :The difference between Wikipedia and the MySpace site is the licensing - MySpace is copyrighted, as seen by the little c in a circle at the bottom of their pages, whereas WP and a lot of other wikis are GFDL or equivalent. And yeah, you would have been claiming the writing as your own if you hadn't included a link. Personally, I'm fine with the text and the warning being left there for a short bit as you wait to hear back from the MySpace person. If they really care enough to notice it's copied here, they'll probably care enough to say yes or no to your request. The Paradox 21:54, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Fan Art stuff I've noticed that we've been depricating the fan art gallery options from the character template (and thank Zod for that! Always seemd a bit excessive for something that rarely gets created). On that note, could you maybe tweak the gallery template so that it doesn't generate the Fan Art gallery option under the "See Also" section? (Whenever you get a chance; no rush) I tried doing it myself, but I messed it up. Oh... and some time back, I made a platoon of empty fan art gallery pages in my efforts to eradicate the Fan Art Needed task from character pages. Also to help out some people who were having trouble formatting gallery pages. Anywho... if you see any of these empty fan art pages, feel free to blast them out of the water. They can always be recreated later once we have some content. Thanks! --Brian Kurtz 13:18, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Gladly! I'm sure you know my opinion of empty pages by now and it's nice to have your blessing. ;) :I don't think I've ever bothered knowning the coding well enough to type it from scratch either; I just copy it from somewhere else and just change the variables as needed. Sooo much easier. I'll take care of it right now. The Paradox 13:28, 26 November 2008 (UTC)